


Origins

by spaciireth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, hallucinogenic lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaciireth/pseuds/spaciireth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Doctor tries to determine the origin of River's hallucinogenic lipstick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins

The Doctor has often tried asking River about the undoubtedly nefarious origins of the hallucinogenic lipstick. He hopes that one day he’ll catch her off guard and she’ll tell him without thinking, but then, River is so very rarely off her guard. He’s sure it didn’t come to her under legitimate circumstances or just by coincidence, and he wants to at least give her the disapproving face that she for some reason always seems to be so pleased to receive (he’ll probably be forever puzzled by this, but he’ll keep trying anyway).  
  
Whenever he does bring it up, she always gives him that infuriatingly teasing smile and a wink and tells him that’s a story for another time. Sometimes this response bothers him because he can never be sure just how many other times they’ve got left, but River’s confidence is catching and so he doesn’t press the issue. He’ll make time if he has to. He is a Time Lord, after all.


End file.
